total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan is also a contestant and one of the three finalists on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. Personality Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He has many skills from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit this to everyone else. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face, and has been shown to do this many times, which shows his soft side. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Duncan entered this season surprisingly a bit more soft than previous seasons, and he has made many friends because of it. During the Trivia challenge, Duncan was slow to answer the questions and did not gain any points for his team. Duncan formed an alliance with Sky and others to ensure he wouldn't be eliminated. The Beavers ended up losing 4-0 and were forced to vote someone off. Duncan and the alliance voted for Dave, and Dave ended up getting the boot. Volleybrawl The original challenge for this episode was supposed to be a dodgeball/volleyball hybrid challenge, but this was deemed too complicated by the simple minded Chef, so Duncan suggested a Rock Paper Scissors game instead. This was played in rounds, and Duncan won his round, giving the Beavers a 2-1 advantage in the challenge at the time. The Beavers ended up winning immunity 5-2 and did not have to vote anyone off. When Samey is voted off by the Screaming Ducks, Duncan states that she deserved to go, and had it coming. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings By this time in the season, Duncan had begun to form good friendships with Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Courtney. This challenge was based on numbers, with 1 v 1 challenges. Two players picked a number between 1 and 10 and whoever was closest got a point for their team, first team to 5 wins. Duncan went first for his team, and chose to play the odds. He picked 5, but sadly Heather guessed the correct answer with 7, and the Ducks gained a point. The Beavers ended up losing this challenge, and Duncan voted LeShawna off, who ended up leaving almost unanimously. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Duncan started off this episode by talking to Sky about needing to win the next challenge. Before the challenge, Duncan and Tyler said good luck to each other. When the challenge started, he suggested to his team that Sky should be the killer. She ended up killing Dawn very first and was correct. This got the Killer Beavers thier first point. Duncan was the player killed from the Beavers, allowing Sky to win. During the next point, Sky suggested Duncan to be the killer. Duncan was the killer, and he killed Scarlett first. But Alas, Scarlett was not the killer. Luckily, the Ducks got it wrong as well, killing Scott instead of Duncan. Duncan then killed Tyler, who was the killer for the Ducks. This gained the Beavers their second point, getting them within one point of the win. Later on, during the third point, Duncan and Sky got the team to pick Cody as the killer. Cody then killed Heather, who was not the killer. However, the Ducks killed Sky, who wasnt the killer either, This upset Duncan, which lead everyone to believe he had a crush on Sky, which may or may not be true. Duncan was then killed in the next round, but he was not the killer. Before dying, Duncan let Cody know that Noah was the killer for the Ducks. This let the Beavers win the challenge, and immunity. After the challenge, Duncan told Sky that it wasnt a good idea to give Cody candy, but she did anyway. After Tyler was called safe, Duncan was happy for him and told him he was glad he was safe. However, Tyler was hugged by Sky, and this made Duncan jealous. When Dawn got voted off, Duncan said, "One more weirdo gone," to which Dawn replied, "not all the weirdos will be gone until you are." Duncan laughed at this and complimented Dawn on it right before she left. Topple on the Luck Players In this episode, Duncan started off by waking up at 4 am like the rest of the campers, and complaining about being woken up so early. During the challenge, Scott got a question right, but Chris gave the point to the Beavers, upsetting Duncan. Duncan was also upset about the fact that this wasnt the challenge explained to the campers. Scott ended up getting 1 question right, but the Beavers ended up losing the challenge. The Beavers were forced to vote someone off, and Scott was the one decided to be voted off in each of the alliances for seeming like a threat due to his skill in challenges. So, even though Scott got the only point for their team, he was sent home via The Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast In this episode, Duncan, along with many of his other teammates, was happy to see Cameron back, as he was sick in the last episode. This challenge was a backwards typing game, which Cameron singlehandedly won for the Killer Beavers. Duncan did not even try to win the challenge, but they still won anyway. This forced the Screaming Ducks to vote off one of their own. This created a tiebreaker between Lindsay and Scarlett, and a dispute amongst the contestants. Scarlett ended up losing and going home, and the 10 remaining contestants had landed themselves a spot in the merge. The Super Wi-Fi Spies In this episode, Duncan starts off by talking to Sky and Tyler about being happy to finally have merged. During the challenge, Duncan finds out that he is bad at decoding spies codes. However, Tyler and Sky, 2 of Duncan's best friends, seem to be very good at this. When Sky is cheated out of immunity by Chef, Duncan argues that she should've had immunity, but Chef dismisses him. He realizes that this is pointless and stops arguing. Later on, his 5 person alliance realizes that they can't vote for Lindsay or Noah, so they vote for Heather to go home. Duncan is put in the bottom three with Tyler and Heather, and he is nervous, but happy when he hears Tyler's name called as safe. He gets sort of nervous, but he knows that if his alliance stood strong that he would be safe. After he was proclaimed safe, Sky hugged him and he was high fives by Tyler. After, everyone says goodbye to Heather as she takes the Arrow of Shame, and everyone goes to bed, knowing that they are safe another week. Puzzle Riot The challenge this episode is a caption crunch challenge, and Duncan states that he should do well with his sarcastic and witty humor in this challenge. Duncan comes up with some self-proclaimed "hillarious" captions, but he is not awarded any points by Chris and Chef. When it comes to voting time, Duncan cannot vote for his enemy Noah, so he decides to vote for Lindsay instead. Lindsay also votes for Duncan, but Lindsay is the only one to do so and ends up going home. This starts the rivalry between the two, but Duncan believes that he is the superior one beacuse Lindsay has no brains. Korean Teaching or Learning Duncan starts this challenge off with a good laugh when he sees Chris in a dress from Asia, which is hillarious to all of the contestants. Chris then announces the challenge to the contestants as a Koran trivia challenge, which is less funny to Duncan. Duncan does manage to get one question right, but Noah wins this challenge and invincibility. Courtney spent the whole challenge complaining and asking to change the challenge, so Duncan ended up voting for her to go home to end her annoying ways. Courtney ended up going home, and then it was revealed that is was a double elimination. Duncan was proclaimed safe, but Sky was in the bottom 2 with Gwen. Duncan was scared for her, and when she was proclaimed safe he gave her a big hug. In the end, it was Gwen and Courtney going home and Duncan was moving on into the final 6. Supreme Chef Auto This episode started off with Chris waking up the contestants absurdly early, yet again, and announcing a trivia challenge, while Duncan complained, yet again. The trivia challenge started off well for Duncan, with Cody saying that he would take Duncan to the final 2 if he stayed in the competition long enough. During the challenge, Duncan started off well, getting the first question right, but it went downhill from there. Eventually, he finally got another one, but Cody won the challenge with six points. Then, Chris put a twist on the challenge, forcing Cody to give up his immunity to someone else. Cody promised to give it to Duncan as long as he would vote Tyler, so he agreed, obviously with his fingers crossed. However, even though Duncan agreed, Cody gave his immunity to Sky. This angered Duncan enough to make him vote for Cody to go home. In the end, Duncan got no votes, and Cody got three, sending him home, even though he won the challenge. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Duncan fared very well in this challenge, starting off with a bang. He again got the first question right, and eventually beat everyone out but Tyler. Then, it all came down to a tiebreaker, Duncan vs Tyler. It took Chris a long time to think of a good enough question for the two to try and answer, and after a few minutes, he finally got it. Chris asked, "In which episode did Dawn and Noah share a kiss?" Duncan quickly answered, "All Aboard the Cuckoo Train," leaving Tyler in the dust. Duncan won solo immunity for the first time in the competition, and he was extremely happy about it. During the elimination ceremony, Duncan stuck to his alliance and voted Noah off. Noah eventually ended up going home, and even though he complained, he was sent on the Boat of Losers for the first time since Total Drama Island. Final Four Face Off! Duncan did not fair quite as well as he did in the previous challenge in this one. He started off ok, but Cameron was the clear winner of the challenge. Duncan gained 2 points, but eventually fell behind everyone, 5 points behind the second to last place contestant in the game. Eventually, Duncan realized that he had no chance of winning, and kept telling Chris to end the challenge. Chris refused to end the challenge early, wanting to finish the whole thing. Eventually, Duncan got so fed up with this that he quit the competition, and was ready to leave on the Boat of Losers. Duncan says his goodbyes, and hugs Sky and high fives Tyler. But, Chris then reveals to Duncan that he will be staying on the island, and voting for who he wants to win the million. Totally Dramatic Finale! Duncan is stuck in a cage with all of the contestants that have been voted off in this episode. Since the last episode, Tyler has joined him in the cage, and Cameron picked Sky to go with him to the finale. Duncan and Tyler are both very happy to see that their alliance members made the finale, but they both wish that they were out there instead. Duncan chooses to root for Sky in this challenge, because he has been friends with her since the beginning. Chris chooses to make the voting ceremony very suspenseful, but in reality, Sky wins in a landslide. Duncan is very happy to hear this and even happier when Sky says that she will share the million with the eliminated contestants, though Duncan believes that she should only share it with him and Tyler for helping her reach the finale. He is excited for a second season and hopes to go far in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction This season, Duncan decides to return to his juvinile ways and becomes more abrasive towards the other contestants. The challenge is to pick survival tools to use in the desert, so Duncan suggests water, food, tents, sleeping bags, and a map. Tyler suggests hats, so those are included into the mix along with knives, also suggested by Duncan. Duncan eventually tells Chris the ten items because Sky, the team leader, was suffering from a sore throat throughout the competition. Chris then counts off the items, and The Vipers lose by one, with hats and stoves being proclaimed useless by Chris. For some reason, Noah blames Duncan for the loss even though everything suggested by him was accepted by Chris. He manages to get Tyler to vote for Duncan to go home as well, and Duncan begins to resent both of them, especially Noah. In the end, Dave got 5 votes, and Duncan only got two, so Dave went home and Duncan was safe for another day he always stays to compete. Dancing With Cowboys This episode is a singing challenge, and Duncan proclaims that he doesn't sing right off the bat. However, later in the challenge, he is forced to sing a country song with no set theme and an ABAB rhyme scheme. He decides to write a song about him going to juvy, which is excellently written, and loved by his fellow contestants. However, Chris proclaims that his song had nothing to do with the west, and therefore he loses to Katie. Duncan proceeds to argue with Chris, stating that he never gave him a theme to work with, and that his song was much better than Katie's. Chris finally agrees with Duncans argumentative self and awards a point to both Duncan and Katie. This point awarded to Duncan would eventually help the Vipers claim an early win in the challenge. Later on, when the Pythons are at the elimination ceremony, Duncan and everyone else on the show is expecting Ezekiel to go home. However, in a surprising twist, Courtney is eliminated, and all of the contestants, including Duncan, and surprised. However Duncan is one of the few to be happy about this because she will not distract him from the game any longer. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This challenge is a hide and seek challenge, and Duncan is the first to hide, with Scott seeking for him. Duncan first decides to hide in the tumbleweed, and Scott chooses to look for Duncan in the house. This means that Duncan only has to hide from Scott for two rounds. Duncan then decides to go to the house, thinking Scott to be too dim witted to stay in the same place for two rounds in a row. However, Scott is smart enough to do that, winning a point for the Pythons. Tyler then tries to comfort Duncan on the loss, but Duncan tells him to buzz off, using this strategy to manipulate Tyler into doing anything for Duncans approval. Sky then proceeds to fall on Duncan, stating that it was an accident. Duncan realizes that it wasn't an accident, and says, "Sure it was," with a smirk on his face. This marks the beginning of the Skycan relationship idea. The Vipers end up winning the challenge, and will not have to vote someone off. Everyone believes that Ezekiel deserves to go home, and he ends up going home in a 4-2-2 vote. Duncan is ok with still having a chance at the million, but he wouldnt have a problem being back in juvy either. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Appearances Trivia Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 *Every player Duncan has voted for has been eliminated in that episode. *Every player that has voted for Duncan has been eliminated in that episode. *Duncan is the only person to have quit Total Drama Roleplay. *Duncan is one of 2 contestants, Sky being the other, to never have been voted out of the competition. *Duncan is one of 4 contestants, including also Sky, Cameron, and Tyler, to never take an Elimination Exit. *Duncan is the only Antagonist/Anti-Hero to make the final 6, the rest being Protagonists. *Duncan has the most relationship drama in Total Drama Roleplay, despite never being in an actual relationship. *Duncan is part of an alliance to get to the final 5 with Sky, Tyler, Cameron, and Cody to get to the final 5. **This was the biggest alliance of the season, and also the most hated. ** He took 4th place. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Gallery Overall= Duncan.png|Duncan's Usual Outfit. 212px-0DuncanDance.png|Duncan Dancing. Allseeingeye.png|Duncan as The All Seeing Eye. duncanwierd.png|Duncan going to the bathroom. Duncan_(Dodgebrawl).png|Duncan Ready to Catch a Dodgeball. Duncan_--_Oh_No_U_Di'n't_Face.PNG|Duncan's Mischievous Face. Duncann.PNG|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSit.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSitSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncMasofDis.png|Duncan Freezing. Duncan_Feliz.png|Duncan Excited. Duncan_Guitar.png|Duncan Playing Guitar. Duncan3.PNG|Duncan Angry. Duncan310toCrazytown.png|Duncan as a Cow. Duncan3423.png|Duncan Getting punched. Duncanbag.png|Duncan with a Duffel Bag. Duncanclonecontrol.PNG|Duncan Scared. Duncancold.png|Duncan Cold. DuncanDanceXD.png|Duncan Dancing. DuncanFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png|Duncan Falling. DuncanGround_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Hurt. Duncan-Gwen_Face.png|Duncan Singing and Dancing. DuncanKey_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Ready to Fight. DuncanLaying.png|Duncan Laying Down. DuncanPose1.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose2.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose3.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose4.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose5.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose6.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPushed_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Getting Pushed Forward. DuncanRainofTerror.png|Duncan Running and Screaming. DuncanRunning.png|Duncan Running. DuncanScared.png|Duncan Scared. Duncanswim.png|Duncan in His Swimsuit. DuncanWalking_TDAS_Ep02.png|Duncan Walking. Duncanwin.PNG|Duncan Celebrating. Dunky.png|Duncan Smashing a Guitar. ONUDDuncan1.png|Duncan Pointing. ONUDDuncan2.png|Duncan Standing. DuncanProfile.png|Headshot of Duncan. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= DuncanIsScared.jpg|Duncan Scared of Elimination. DuncanElimCeremony.jpg|Duncan Safe From Elimination. DuncanMad.jpg|Duncan Mad at LeShawna. DuncanActing.jpg|Duncan Acting. DuncanConfessional.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. DuncanMad2.jpg|Duncan Mad. DuncanChained.jpg|Duncan Chained to a Wall. DuncanSmashing.jpg|Duncan Smashing his Guitar. DuncanConfessional2.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. DuncanDonfessional3.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. KillerBeaversElimination.png|Duncan, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|Duncan and the Killer Beavers win in Volleybrawl. TylerandDuncanJokeLaugh.png|Duncan and Tyler laughing at a Joke. DuncanAndSkyTalkStrategy.png|Duncan and Sky talking strategy. DuncanGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Duncan safe from elimination. DuncanAndChefHatchet.png|Duncan asks Chef if it was necessary to throw Tyler in a Helicopter. DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan and Noah don't get along. DuncanLaughAtDJ.png|Duncan laughing at a joke. Chef_threatens_duncan.png|Chef hurts Duncan after he tried to help out Sky. 6._Courtney_Vs._Duncan.png|frame|Duncan and Courtney talking strategy. KillerBeaversVoteOffScott.png|Duncan votes off Scott. FangIsAttackingTheKillerBeavers.png|Sky, Duncan, and the rest of the Killer Beavers run from Fang. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|Killer Beavers listening to the challenge. KillerBeaversElimination2.png|Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony. KillerBeaversPeanut2.png|Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. KillerBeaversElimination3.png|The Beavers watching LeShawna leave via Arrow of Shame. TheKillerBeaversMerge!.png|Killer Beavers find out they made the Merge. KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|The Killer Beavers. KillerBeaversPeanut3.png|The Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. TheKillerBeaversAreHappyToSeeTylerSafe.png|Duncan roots for Tyler, and is very happy to see him safe. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Duncan and Tyler are eliminated. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= TylerVotesOutDuncan.png|Tyler votes out Duncan after Noah forced him to. VV_Noah_votes_duncan.png|Noah votes Duncan out. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Duncan shocked at Courtney's elimination. VipersWinSecondChallenge.png|The Vipers win the second challenge. VipersLoseFirstChallenge.png|The Venomous Vipers in the desert. VipersWinThirdChallenge.png|The Vipers win their second challenge of the Season. See also See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Finalists